Call Your Name
Call Your Name is the title of the one-hundred-and-third chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis When Oz first called upon Jack in order to strike up a deal after he'd been isolated in the dark city projected in Sablier, Oz told Jack that he didn't like him - more accurately he hated him. But even so, he requested that Jack make a deal with him. Jack was initially confused by Oz's sudden preposition, and so Oz explained how the Incuse for the Contract between Jack's body and the power of B-Rabbit would soon be complete, at which point Jack would regain control of his body. However, Oz asked Jack to seek out The Intention of the Abyss when that happens, knowing that she's still waiting for him all these years. Facing The Core, Jack directly attempts to contact The Intention, shocking her as experiences a memory of The Intention's time with Jack. Suddenly, The Core screams out in agony, pressing her hands against her ears as her tendrils move to attack Jack - leaving him and everyone else watching from afar rather confused. Before Jack is struck by The Core's tendrils, Gilbert rushes to his side and takes him out of harms way. Meanwhile, The Intention's Domain is being destroyed while The Core screams - making Vincent question why The Intention is rejecting Jack. Within her subconscious, The Intention is plagued by fragments of memories that she's being forced to endure, including the moment she'd first met Jack and when Jack had promised to come visit her one day so that they could experience the beautiful parts of the world like rainbows and fields of flowers together.' Noting the severity of the situation, Jack turns to Gilbert and requests that he lend him his strength - revealing that he's not Oz and admitting that he'd like to be able to speak with The Intention, asking Gilbert to do this one favor for him. Though Gilbert despises Jack, he admits that he, Oz and Alice had sat down and discussed what would happen if something like this ever came to pass beforehand, and so ultimately whether or not Jack asks him for a favor he intends on honoring the wills of his friends. Meanwhile, Vincent calls out in concern for his master given the turmoil surrounding them, however Leo instead focuses on his purpose - finally understanding what it is that on he can do. Concentrating on the task at hand, Leo asks Elliot to lend him his strength, summoning Jabberwock so that he can mend the Chains just as Oswald had done during the Tragedy of Sablier - though he's unsure how far he can get without the other Black Winged Chains. Just then, Levi realizes that Leo believes that by using the powers concentrated at the lowest level of the Abyss he may be able to mend the Chains more effectively. However Levi notes that with that in mind it'd probably be better if Leo let Raven collaborate with him to try and mend the Chains - only since Gilbert hadn't gotten the chance to awaken as Glen, he may not be permitted to use such a great amount of power. Frustrated, Leo turns to Levi and orders him to stop complaining and actually do something to help out for a change. Though Levi outright rejects Leo's request, justifying that he doesn't want to interfere only to have to disappear just like Oswald did. This only angers Leo even more as he insists that Levi's concerns have nothing to do with the current situation, as he is the current Glen - so Levi is obligated to just shut up and follow orders as he's meant to. Though initially shocked, Levi accepts what Leo's said and skips over to him, admitting that he rather enjoys this new assertive version of Leo over the hesitant and cowering Leo he'd initially known. Placing a hand on Leo's shoulder, Leo declares that in accordance with the will of the current incarnation of Glen Baskerville, he will lend his hand in order to control help control the Black Winged Chains. However Levi asks if Leo truly understands that he has no interest in a boring story, urging Leo to provide him with a satisfying continuation of their world. To this, Leo declares that there's no doubt, for both The Jurors claiming to be idle spectators of the worlds and Levi - who constantly babbles about how ridiculous their world is - he intends to supply both of them with the greatest masterpiece they have ever seen - ordering them to prepare themselves. Satisfied, Levi watches as Leo draws on his true power as Glen, casting a light down onto him as he prepares to use his Black Winged Chain to mend the Chains of the World. While Gilbert continues to fend off The Core's defenses, her realizes that he's lost far too much blood and is finally starting to lose consciousness as a result. As Gilbert staggers, Vincent steps forward and summons Demios to help him fend off The Core's tendrils. As Gilbert voices his surprise, Vincent tells his elder brother that he really is far too reckless when he's acting alone, to which Gilbert declares that Vincent is the last person he'd want to hear that from. To counter, Vincent assures Gilbert that he's good, though when Gilbert asks him why Vincent reasons that it's because he's a little brother. When Gilbert asks what kind of logic made Vincent come to that conclusion, the brothers simply laugh it off as they continue to fend off The Core. When Gilbert questions if it's all right for Vincent to not be by Leo's side, Vincent reveals that Lottie and Dug are defending Leo alongside Leon, and that he'd been told to come and do what he can to help. Accepting this, Gilbert smiles at his brother, only to have two tendrils rise from the ground around them both. Immediately, Vincent calls upon Demios, who slices through the tendrils - prompting Gilbert to ask if it's safe for Vincent to be using Demios now. Fortunately, Vincent assures Gilbert that Demios is merely a Chain with powers and so she doesn't bind him to his past or have a true hold on him anymore. Pleased with how much his younger brother has grown, Gilbert happily musses up Vincent's hair before encouraging his brother to follow him into battle. Instead, Vincent turns to Jack and says that he'll never be able to forgive him for hurting Gilbert, though if Jack had never found them in Sablier they would both probably be dead, and Jack had also made him really happy when he'd said he like his red eye. And so Vincent suggests that maybe it's the same way for The Intention - or rather it has to be. Within her subconscious, The Intention is distraught, thinking of how much she likes Jack and how she'd asked him to come to her - and now he has after all this time. She thinks of how she's so happy now, though tears pour down her face as she thinks of how the two of them can now be together forever. With these thoughts overwhelming her, The Intention attempts to deny them - knowing of the pain that Jack has caused. As her struggle continues, The Intention tries to remind herself of how if she tries to pursue Jack any further, she'll only end up losing something she cares about again. As this thought crosses her mind, The Intention remembers that she did lose something - though she struggles to remember what exactly it was that she lost. No matter how hard she tries, The Intention can't remember what she'd lost, which scares her beyond belief - as her heart can still feel the great sadness, pain and grief that was caused by what she'd lost even if her mind has forgotten it. Sinking deeper into her subconsciousness, The Intention questions why she has to endure so much and why she has to be so alone. Finally she breaks and cries out for someone to save her - as she's had enough of the pain and sorrow she's been forced to feel. Just then, a light shines down on The Intention, as Alice dives into her subconsciousness - revealing that she's come to save her sister. Alice embraces The Intention and asks her to share in her memories - knowing well that The Intention's torn up memories can never return to her - but she can still regain herself by sharing Alice's memories with her. As The Intention views Alice's memories, Alice smiles and states that she is her sister and vice versa, as together they are Alice. Though The Intention is overjoyed, as the two spin through her subconscious The Intention asks why Alice is here - only for a confused Alice to remind The Intention that she'd absorbed her not long ago. When her sister is clueless as to what she's talking about, Alice remembers that it wasn't really The Intention, but The Core who'd devoured and absorbed her. As The Intention finally grasps what has happened, Alice assures her that it isn't a big issue, as it gave them the opportunity to talk again, and since Oz's Incuse reached its final revolution when she was being absorbed, she is now completely cleansed of any of B-Rabbit's power that previously rested in her body - having been returned to Oz in-full. Alice then reveals that soon enough the existence of "Alice the B-Rabbit" will be gone forever - prompting The Intention to question Oz's presence, resulting in Alice's confirmation that he's there with them too. Outside of the subconsciousness, The Core continues to react uncontrollably to Jack's presence, to the point where tendrils appear to push past the groups defenses and are heading directly for Gilbert and Vincent. In a flash of light, Oz arrives in his true form, dismembering the tendrils with his scythe and bladed chains. Oz looks to Gilbert and apologizes for arriving late, though Gilbert merely smiles - happy to see his master again. As Oz and Jack meet each other's gaze, Jack remembers the deal that they'd made before leaving Sablier and entering the Abyss. Oz had told Jack to go and speak with The Intention and tell her the truth - believing that if he speaks to her then his voice will reach her no matter what. Entertained by the idea, Jack told Oz that he'd merely posed a request rather than a deal, instead asking what Oz would be willing to exchange in return for his services. Oz simply stated that he would stop the collapse of the Chains of the World for Jack - making Jack laugh as he asked if Oz realized that he was the one who'd initiated their destruction in the first place. Plainly, Oz stated that he knew Jack had do so, but that was why he would work to show Jack that his actions were a mistake. Oz reminded Jack of how he'd said that the Abyss is nothing more like a "tomb" than anything else. In a way, Jack had defined a reason for living through the fragments of Lacie's memories that Oz had delivered to him more than 100 years ago, and his act of plunging the world into the Abyss was Jack's way of placing a bouquet on the "tomb" where Lacie lies. However, Oz argued that this wasn't something that Lacie would ever want, and while Jack asked how Oz could possibly know such a thing, Oz revealed that it was because he never knew the Abyss before the harmony of the Abyss was shattered - the light that shone perpetually before the Alices were born. That was why Jack couldn't continue doing what he had been doing, as he'd misunderstood Lacie's feelings all along - with Oz making sure that Jack knew that when Lacie said she loved the world - she wasn't speaking strictly of the 1st Dimension, but also the Abyss as it once was. Jack denied that such a thing could be true, and so Oz told him that if he thought he was lying to look him in the eye - knowing well that Jack had a knack for seeing through the facades people presented to him, and - and see if what he said was truly a lie. In the present, Jack smile as he walks through the chaos - thinking of how much of a fool Oz is. He can't help but wonder if Oz was really naive enough to believe that he'd go along with his stupid proposal. Just a little longer and the entire world will fall into the Abyss, satisfying Lacie's wish in his eyes, after more than 100 years of trying. Thinking of The Intention, Jack knows that there's no way she'd listen to Oz and the others - whereas all he has to do is whisper a single word to her and this can all be over. Only, if that's the case, then why is he hesitating to do so? As Jack climbs up The Intention's mutated body by the power of The Core and grabs her hand, he thinks of when he and Lacie had first met, when she'd suggested that he try looking at the world from every angle. Lacie had told him that it may be hard to believe, but the world is truly beautiful and it'd be nice if someday she could show him "over there". Then, Jack speaks directly to The Intention once again, and admits that he'd been lying to her all along. Jack admits that there was someone else who he cared for above all else, someone who he wanted to meet once more - and so he got close to the Alices in order to make that a reality. In his mind, Jack doesn't understand why he's saying such things - and thinks of how he wants to stop - but he's unable to. Jack goes on to say that he wanted to deliver the world to this person in the Abyss, the world that they loved - which was why he'd had The Intention create Oz the B-Rabbit. Finally, Jack admits that he'd acted selfishly, and had continuously lied to The Intention when he'd told her that everything he'd done was for her in order to manipulate her so that he could continue to live, be it by any means necessary. The Intention breaks The Core's control over her body and cups Jack's face in her hands. Surprised to finally get to meet the true Jack, The Intention explains that she'd never known Jack's true form, and was always afraid as a result. Even though she'd loved him, it had been because she'd known nothing about him. The Intention admits that it's strange that even with knowing that everything Jack had said was a lie and even though it hurt her badly, ultimately it was all a relief. Carrying on, The Intention says that everything is black and white, and so Jack is such a hopelessly lonely person, and she's happy to have finally found him. The Intention then looks to Oz, asking if she's right to assume that he'd brought Jack to her. Remembering when she'd made Oz into B-Rabbit and asked him to help Jack so that he could come visit her at the lowest level of the Abyss, The Intention states that Oz really did grant her wish after all these years. Thanking Oz, The Intention raises her arms to him and reveals that she's heard everything that Oz is attempting to do from Alice, and so she asks Oz to form a Contract with her - shocking everyone in the room. Oz agrees, cutting his finger in order to let his blood reach The Intention. Oz vows to break her in order to sever the bond between The Alices and The Core, he will go there. While Gilbert looks on with tears welling in his eyes, Oz asks his precious Alice to call his name. Within her subconscious, both The Intention and Alice comply - calling out for Oz, their beloved black rabbit. '-The world sways to these feelings-' Characters *Oswald* *Jabberwock *Demios the Executioner *Alice *Xerxes Break* *Sharon Rainsworth* *Oz *Levi *Jury* *Lottie *Leon *Dug *Lacie* }} Terms Trivia *Alternate title: - Alice's Black Rabbit - * Jack and Oz's deal is revealed: Oz asked Jack to go to The Intention and speak to her, as he knew she would listen to Jack - and in return Oz would stop the destruction of The Chains of the World and make Jack realize his mistake. Both ends of the deal were successfully satisfied. * Leo's role is realized as he was meant to use Jabberwock's power to mend The Chains of the World as Oswald had done before him - only at the lowest level of the Abyss where the concentration of power available to him would be much greater. * With The Intention and Alice now finally together, The Intention asks Oz to form a Contract with her in order to destroy them and sever their connection to The Core. The chapter ends with the Alices calling out Oz's name - the final measure of a Contract. Navigation Category:Pandora Hearts Category:Manga